Beyblade Deciet
by Sadi-chan
Summary: Hilary isnt who she says she is. Abruptly she leaves the boys, and leaves everyone except tyson worried about her. And who is this Fuyuko person that makes Hiro and Tyson pissed off every time shes around? k
1. CHAP 1 : Where did hilary go?

I don't own the Beyblade characters. Have fun reading my story and I hope to get a lot of reviews! ^.^ I enjoy hearing what you guys think bout my stories, hopefully all good.

Chapter ONE: Where did Hilary go?

Today the guys meaning Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Kenny and Daichi were going to the beach, Kai being forced to do it, and while they thought of themselves they totally forgot about Hilary. She was only the side support to them and she knew this, and it pissed her off because this prissy, always angry person WAS NOT her, it was the part she had to play. She was tired of this, and decided to not listen to what Hiro, and leave. Hopefully her brother would understand why she left their younger brother Tyson to fend for himself now. She packed all her stuff from her 'parents' house and left with out even saying good bye to her 'parents.' She headed over to the dojo.

"Grandpa?" She called out at the front door.

"Ah Hilary! What are you doing here, aren't you supposed be with the boys?" The old man asked kindly, a grin on his face.

"Grandpa," She pulled the wig off, and the old man's eyes widened. "I'm happy to see you Grandpa." She said, her light blue hair, falling down her back to the end off her butt.

"F-Fuyuko!" The stunned old man cried out, running to his granddaughter and hugging the life out of her. "Oh Kami Fuyuko, I've missed you so child!"

"Yes I'm sorry Grandfather, Hiro, and dad requested me to do this, since Hero was always all over the place, and Tyson had no idea that he has an older sister…" She explained, hugging the old man back, a smile on her pink lips.

"I see, it would have been nice if you told me that!" He exclaimed, pushing her out at arms length to get a good look at his second grandchild. "You really have grown up haven't you?"

I nodded, "I'm sorry Grandpa but I have to leave again. I want to go back to my team, I miss them and Tyson is starting to get on my nerves with his attitude. I just came to say goodbye, and make something up if Tyson ACTUALLY notices that Hilary is gone k."

The old white haired man nodded, before hugging Fuyuko one more time before she left.

A week later, Tyson and the gang returned. Tyson had a red lobster sun burn from head to toe, Daichi too. He didn't notice that 'Hilary' was gone, which made his grandpa mad at him. The other guys noticed but didn't really say anything.

"Tyson!" His Grandpa said in a scolding voice, his wooden sword hung over his shoulder and he looked mad.

"What?" Tyson asked turning around, only to get wacked over the head with the wooden sword. "ITA!!" He screamed holding his head, now this had all the boy's attention.

"Have you noticed that SOMEONE is missing?" Tyson's Grandpa strained the word someone.

"No, everyone's here." Tyson replied, and all the guys looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

"I'll give you a hint Tyson, it's a girl, brown hair, and her name starts with an H." He growled, glaring at his idiot Grandson.

"I don't know anyone by that description." He confessed, looking away.

"IT'S HILARY YOU IDIOT!" everyone including Izzy and Kai yelled in anger, Tyson just gave them a blank look and said 'oh.'

"Well who cares about her, she isn't apart the team. She's just a person who follows us EVERYWHERE for no freaking reason!" He yelled in his defense, it earned him another whack on the head.

"Well thanks to your selfish reasons, she left!" His Grandpa yelled, the group never scene him like this.

"What's your deal grandpa!? Why are you suddenly so overly caring for HILARY of all people!?" Tyson argued defiantly.

"Because she's my…." Tyson's grandpa falter, he turned away from the boys and walked into the dojo.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tyson asked himself, where as the boys were trying to figure out what the old man was going to say.

It had been a week since she had left and she was almost to her destination. She wore short black shorts, black buckle up boots that reached just below her knee. She also wore a red tank top, and a black scarf that reached her knees. Round sunglasses covered up her red eyes.

"Don't worry boys, I'll be home soon."She put her helmet back on and revs up her motorcycle and continues her way down to a big city.

Her only thought was, 'Now I'm truly happy.'

Two weeks later the Bladebreakers could be seen eating at what looked like a very expensive café with Mr. Dickenson.

"Mr. Dickenson could I ask you something?" Ray asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes of course Ray! What is it?" The old man asked a smile on his face.

"Do you happen to know where Hilary is?" Ray asked, and Tyson sent a glare at the yellow eyes boy.

"Not this again Ray! Who cares where she is, she was just a burden and now that she's gone, I don't have to worry about her getting in the way anymore. End of subject now drop it." Tyson said angrily, as he savagely took a bite of his steak, everyone who was on his team glared at him, while Mr. Dickenson looked at them in confusion.

Mr. Dickenson looked over at Ray in confusion, "What do you mean Ray?" He was totally confused now, did Hilary move or something?

Everyone with the exception of Tyson was now totally confused. Max was up to speak now, "You mean you didn't know Mr. Dickenson?" Mr. Dickenson shook his head as in saying no.

Kai decided to answer this time, "Well apparently she just up and left with no explanation. Tyson's Grandpa was pissed for some reason or another, but won't tell us anything."

Mr. Dickenson got a thoughtful expression, "Well I'll make sure to look in it, because I haven't heard of Hilary's parents moving or anything, so she might of left on a trip or something to cool down from what ever Tyson did." Tyson glared at the old man, even though he was sixteen he still acted like a child.

Kai glared at the younger blader, "its true Tyson, whenever she leaves it YOUR fault."

Daichi stood up on the table, and pointed at Tyson accusingly, "YEAH Kai's right, she only leaves because of your stupidity Tyson!" Since Daichi met Hilary, he's thought of her as a big sister, and now would do anything for her. He was sad that she was gone, and he knew the only person to blame for her sudden disappearance was the blue haired champion across from him.

"Don't put all the damn blame on me Daichi! As I said before and will always keep saying, she's just a stupid girl that follows us EVERYWHERE with no REASON! She's a spoiled brat with no real friends and that's why she bugs US!" He yelled, before storming out of the fancy café in a huff. Everyone gave him disappointed look.

Fuyuko finally arrived at her destination a smile on her face, red eyes sparkling with happiness.

She walked up to the front door and knocked loudly, a man of 20 answered, he had grey hair, and black eyes. He took one look at Fuyuko, and pounced on her with a hug.

"Oh my Kami Fuyuko is that really you!?" He yelled in joy, swinging the 16 year old girl in his arms, she laughed and hugged him around the neck.

"Of course who else do you know with blue hair who can be this sexy!? Certainly not Ming-Ming." The both laughed at the jib at the pop star, Hilary may have been a fake but Fuyuko's hatred for the Beyblading pop star wasn't.

"Ah so true." He put down the shorter girl and led her into the comfy home.

"I see you've done well for yourself since the team had separated, Ryo." She looked around the house, being the snoop that she was.

"Yes well, none of us really had a choice really, if you think about it. Your brother and father were so ashamed of you that they made you become something other then yourself so Tyson wouldn't know that he had a half sister, a Beyblader with more talent then all of them combined." He growled, he hated those two.

"My father's affair was never to be known, so when he saw me on the TV, and Tyson wanting to be a blader also, he knew that questions would arise if Tyson went up against me. Fools forgot that I could easily beat the shit out of both of them." She looked at a picture of al them together as a team, she was only ten at the time but she was mature looking, her blue hair reached her shoulders then, Ryo was 14, he looked the same except shorter. Two other people stood in the pictures, a boy with black hair that was gravity defying and kind blue eyes, the other had brown hair, and eyes to match. "I miss them." She said sadly.

Ryo sat down in a chair, and sipped on his coffee, "You and me both hunny."

She turned to look at him, "Do you happen to know where they are?" She asked with such seriousness it was kind of scary.

He looked up at her, " Yes but are you just going over to visit or imply that we should get back together, because you and I both know that isn't going to happen, Yuko. We all went past that phase, when you left it was never the same, Sasu always fought with Kirk, we tried to enter in tournaments but failed miserably, and now we have jobs to sustain and a life to live."

Her downcast look told him that was exact what she was thinking of doing. "I understand."

Feeling bad, he came up and hugged her. "I'm sorry hunny, but your jus gunna have to find another team, because I know none of us are probably going to come back."

She nodded and released herself from his grip. "I understand. Good bye Ryo." She walked out the door leaving her friend depressed and alone.

SOOOO what cha think people!? I hope you liked the first chapter! Well onto the second now.


	2. CHAP 2 : Who is Fuyuko?

I don't own the Beyblade characters. Have fun reading my story and I hope to get a lot of reviews! ^.^ I enjoy hearing what you guys think bout my stories, hopefully all good.

Chapter ONE: Who is Fuyuko?

Fuyuko didn't see the others, she knew if she did it would only break her wilting heart even more, so she decided it would be best to go see Grandpa for a while, and see how the boys took her leaving. So for the past two weeks she was almost on the road 24/7, only stop to set up camp to sleep, eat or rest, or refuel her bike.

'I wonder how the others would have reacted if they saw me now?'She'd bet that they would be stunned, and she wasn't stupid, she knew that Hiro had told Tyson who she was by now, because he oh so happened to get 'nicer' in a span of one day. Meaning he wasn't a total dickhead to her before now he was like the king of dickheads.

She sighed and continued her way to her home town.

It had been a month now since Hilary left and now everyone except Tyson and Hiro were restless. Matter of a fact, they seemed happier now that she was gone, and it irked them to no end, even Kai was showing more emotions then usual.

"TYSON! Don't you think that maybe we should go find Hilary by now?"Max stressed, standing over the laughing boy.

Tyson just waved him off. Max finally snapped, and he hit Tyson as hard he could right in the cheek, and that actually was pretty hard.

"What the hell Maxie!"

"I'm tired of your constant bullshit about Hilary Tyson! Hilary is as important to the team as any of us! And if you want to be an ass and not help well then FUCK YOU because with or without your help, I'm going to find her!" Maxie was about to leave, but Tyson's hand clasping around his wrist stopped him, Maxie glared at him in anger.

"You're not going after her…I won't let you!" Tyson yelled.

"Why the hell not!? Why do you keep on acting like she killed your favorite cat!? She's our friend dumbass!" Max yelled back in rage.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY SISTER!" Tyson yelled in frustration, but slapped his hand over his mouth soon after. 'Fuck! Hiro's gunna kill me!' He thought in fear.

Max gave Tyson an indigenous look. "What?" The other boys happened to come in at the time that Max punched Tyson, they looked shocked also.

"It's true Maxie." All of the boys looked to the kitchen door to see a blue haired, red eyed girl, she was smirking.

Tyson instantly flew into a rage, "What the hell are you doing here bitch!?"

"I came to see Grandpa, Tyson." She answered with no enthusiasm, already knowing what was going to happen.

"You are not our family! Get the hell out of my house!" He yelled grabbing her arm, only to get hit really hard on the head with a wooden sword.

"Little man I suggest you let go of your sister or you'll be seeing stars." The old man really did look threatening.

Tyson looked stunned, "But why grandpa? Why do you take her side and not mine?"

"Because Tyson before you go judging Fuyuko and blaming her for your mother's death. You should know that your mother knew about Fuyuko, and she loved her like her own daughter, especially after Fuyuko's mother died right after her birth. Your father is to blame not her; he was the one who had the affair, your sister just happened to be the result of his unlawful affair."Tyson's grandpa growled and Tyson looked down in thought.

"I-I have to go think for a while…" He stood and left the room.

"H-Hilary is that really you?" asked Daichi, his eyes filled with hope that his sister was home.

She smiled and spread her arms out in a welcoming hug, "Yes it is Daichi."

Daichi didn't take any time; he flung himself at her and cried into her shirt. "I missed you so much! Don't ever leave us again!"

Now all of the boys were crowded around the two, Ray and Max gave Fuyuko, saying how they missed her, where as Kai just stood in the corner smirking. Good thing no one saw or they might have thought they had lost their minds.

"By the way boys my name is Fuyuko Gardner."

So what you think of the second chapter. It's a little short unfortunately. . But don't worry the next one will be longer! And ill make sure to put in sum Hilary and Kai action too!


End file.
